Raptor
=Description= The Colonial Raptor is the multi-purpose small craft of the Colonial Military. It can perform scout operations, light transport, senor support, electronic countermeasures, search and rescue, and even marine assault. Unlike other small Colonial Craft, the Raptor mounts a short range jump drive which allows the craft to perform long range missions unlike the Viper. Normally six to eight Raptors are carried on a Battlestar but, unlike the smaller Vipers, they cannot be launchers from the side launch tubes and much launch from the front of the flight pods. The Raptor weighs in at around fifty tons and is the largest small craft operated from Battlestars. While the Raptor is a military unit, it is a large craft and blocky. As might be expected, it is not as maneuverable as a Viper by any stretch of the imagination and does poorly as a dog fighter. Still, the Raptor is surprisingly fast for its size and can operate in an atmosphere as well as in space. The Raptor, unlike the Viper, is fully VTOL and can hover in the air. The design of the craft is also designed to give it a reduced cross-signature to DRADIS, the Colonial equivalent to radar. Because of the ship's role in both scouting and electronic warfare, the Raptor carries a large array of both sensors and electronic warfare equipment. These systems are capable of jamming the enemies communications, sensor systems, and even jamming the sensor systems on missiles. The craft carries extensive decoys for protection against missiles and uses chaff and flare systems as well. For sensors, the craft carries a far more extensive suite than a Viper, even the Mark VII, and the systems both have longer range and more tracking ability. This system takes up a large amount of the available volume of the craft. The Raptor acts as the eyes and the ears of the Colonial forces. The Raptor is designed to be operated by a crew of two, a pilot and a sensor and electronics operator. There is a two place cockpit in the front of the craft but the electronics officer normally operates in the back section with the electronic suite. While the cabin of the craft is pressurized, the crew wear flight suits to protect from decompression. In the transport role, the Raptor can carry up to ten adult passengers and in the assault transport role, the Raptor can carry up to eight marines and their gear. The Raptor has a large hydraulic hatch on the port side for normal entry and egress along with a hatch in the bottom of the craft. This is equipped with a docking skirt for external docking and can be used for breaching operations. The jump drive is shorter ranged than those carried on larger craft such as a Battlestar. As well, the system is not as advanced as those carried on the Cylon Raider. Still, the jump drives gives the Raptor a far greater flexibility than it would have otherwise. The Raptor is limited to around ten jumps if not carrying any additional fuel and around twenty jumps if carrying additional fuel. It is likely that the surprisingly large number of Raptor craft which survived were due to the ability of them to jump to Ragnar Anchorage and join the Battlestar Galactica there. The Raptor can also make short range jumps and there are cases where a Raptor had actually even jumped into an atmosphere although it is extremely risky. While not designed as a fighter, the Raptor can carry an impressive amount of weaponry. The craft has an internal ordinance bay as well as having eight external hard points for additional weaponry. The Raptor has two hard points on the sides of the fuselage, four wing hard points, and two wing tip hard points. The craft can carry external gun pods, rocket packs, and missiles on these hard points. For some special missions, nuclear ordnance is also carried. This craft follows theoretical information about starships operating non chemical propulsion in space. This has meant much greater speeds and accelerations. *Model Type: Colonial Raptor *Vehicle Type: Multi-Mission Craft *Crew: Two (Pilot and Electronics Operator) *Passengers: Ten Adults (Eight Marines in Full Gear) =Speed= *Driving on Ground: Not Possible *Flying **In atmosphere: The craft can easily achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph) within around 6 minutes. The fighter has a maximum acceleration of 6 G. When the fighter is operating within an atmosphere, pilot will normally keep velocity below Mach 2.5 (1850 mph / 2,980 kph). Unlike the Viper, the Raptor is a full VTOL design and can take off and land with no runway. The Raptor also has the ability to hover in the air. **Space: The fighter does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Fighter can reach a top acceleration of 6 G but is normally limited to 1 G except in combat to conserve fuel. *Stardrive: This craft has a small and short range jump drive which allows it to jump interstellar distances virtually instantly. This drive requires extensive calculations and consumes fuel each time the ship "Jumps." The system can also make short range jumps. *Maximum Effective Range: The craft has enough fuel for 12 minutes at maximum performance of 6 G. If the Raptor is operating at less maximum performance, the craft's range is vastly increased. The Raptor has 64 hours of endurance if operating at only 1 G and for every increase of 1 G, the fighter burns reaction mass twice as fast. Fighter uses Tylium (likely some hydrogen or helium isotope) for fuel for a fusion reactor. The craft can operate with engines on standby to increase its range. The craft has supplies for pilot and electronics operator for 30 days. The Raptor carries enough fuel for up to ten relatively long range jumps. This can be increased by carrying additional ful tanks on the hard points. Increase range by 40% and number of jumps by four if fuel is carried in the place of ordnance in the ordnance bay and increase range by 10% and the number of jumps by one for each hard point carrying a fuel tank. =Statistical Data= *Length: 28 feet (8.54 meters) *Height: 9.5 feet (2.9 meters) *Width: 18.34 feet (5.6 meters) *Weight: 55.11 tons (50,000 kg) unloaded *Power System: Nuclear Fusion with average life span of 20 years. Requires reaction mass for thrusters. *Cargo: Storage for small equipment and supplies only. Assume storage space is 1.6 feet x 1.6 feet x 1.6 feet (0.5 meters x 0.5 meters x 0.5 meters). Main compartment of craft, if not carrying passengers, can carry up to 2,204 lbs (1,000 kg) of cargo *Market Cost: 40 million credits to build. =Weapon Systems= Ordnance Bay Under the main fuselage of the craft is a missile bay which can carry eight medium range missiles, four long range missiles, or two heavy anti-ship nuclear missiles (equal to a cruise missile) in place of the smaller missiles. Missiles cannot be mixed and matched and all must be of the same type. Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Maximum Effective Range: Varies with missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Use new missile/bomb tables). Mega Damage: Varies with missile types (Use new missile/bomb tables). Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2, 4, or 8. Payload: Eight (8) medium range missiles, four (4) long range missiles, or two (2) cruise missiles (normally nuclear) Ordnance Hard Points (8): The craft has eight hard points total. There are two hard points of the fuselage, four hard points on the wings, and two hard points on the wing tips. Various ordnance can be carried on these hard points and additional fuel can be carried as well. The rocket packs can only be carried on the craft's fuselage hard points. Normally weaponry or fuel are carried in pairs. MEC-A14 30 mm Thraxon Kinetic Energy Weapons Similar to those carried on the Viper. Normally two are mounted. The weapons are powerful but have only average ranges. The weapons are used for dogfighting, anti-missile defense, and strafing runs. These electromagnetic weapons fire high density projectiles at incredible velocities and are the main weapons of the fighter. Maximum Effective Range: 4,000 feet (1,200 meters) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 meters) in space. Mega Damage: 4D4x10 for a ten round burst from both cannons. If one cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 2D4x10. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4 or 5). Payload: 800 rounds (80 bursts) per weapon mount. Missiles: The craft can carry missiles externally on its hard points. The craft normally carries two medium range missiles per hard point but can carry a long range missile per hard point or four short range missiles. Missiles are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Missiles can be mixed and matched at the rate of four shot range missiles or two medium range missiles for one long range missile. Maximum Effective Range: Varies with missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Use new missile/bomb tables). Mega Damage: Varies with missile types (Use new missile/bomb tables). Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2 or 4. Payload: one long range missiles, two medium range missile, or four short range missiles per hard point. Mini-Missile Pod Large capacity mini-missile pod. These can only be carried on the fuselage hard points. The mini missile pods are normally carried for ground strafing, anti-troop, and anti-emplacement attacks. Normal missile used are armor piercing, plasma, or fragmentation mini-missiles. Mini-Missiles are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Maximum Effective Range: Varies with mini-missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Use new missile/bomb tables). Mega Damage: Varies with mini-missile types (Use new missile/bomb tables). Rate of Fire: Each pod can fire one at a time or in volleys of 2, 4, 8, or 16 and can be linked with other mini missile pods for greater number of missiles (Counts as one attack no matter how many missiles in volley) Payload: each pod carries 16 mini-missile. Advanced Decoys (4): Launched to attempt to trick a missile into tracking it instead of the launching craft. Each is a specially designed radar lure that creates a radar image to mimic the aircraft. The decoy has a special jammer that is designed to decoy missiles that have been programmed to home on jamming signals. If decoys are not destroyed, they can be recovered and repaired. Rifts Earth decoy systems are assumed to not operate against Phase World weapons due to technological difference. Effects: The decoy has an 80% chance of fooling ordinary non military radars and non smart guided missiles, the decoy has a 60% chance of fooling military level radars (like those of the Coalition), and the decoy has a 40% chance of fooling advanced military radars (Like those of the Colonial Military and Cylons) and smart missiles. Against missiles homing on a jamming signal, jamming has an 40% chance of tricking missiles if both the aircraft and missile are jamming and an 80% chance if the jamming system on the aircraft is deactivated before the missile reaches it. Maximum Effective Range: Not Applicable Rate of Fire: One at a time Payload: 6 Decoys total Anti-Missile Chaff Dispenser Located at the very tail of the craft are two chaff dispenser. When tailed by a missile, a cloud of chaff and other obtrusive particles can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Rifts Earth and Mutants In Orbit decoys systems are assumed to not operate on Phase World missiles due to technological difference. Reduce effects by 20% against smart missiles (Add +20% to rolls for smart missiles.) Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates in chaff cloud - Missile are all destroyed 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target) 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target Also note that the chaff cloud will also blind flying monsters that fly through cloud. They will suffer the following penalties: reduce melee attacks/actions, combat bonuses, and speed by half. Duration: 1D4 melee rounds. Payload: Eight (8) =Special Equipment= The craft has all the standard features of a standard Rifts Earth fighter (Not Phase World / Three Galaxies) plus these special features listed Stealth Feature The Raptor is designed so it has a body which reduces the radar / DRADIS signature of the craft. It has a -50% to be detected at long range because of its stealth. As the craft gets closer, more target return will allow for easier detection. Opening the main ordnance bay greatly increase the craft's radar signature from the underside of the craft and craft creates no penalties to be detected in those conditions. Also, reduce stealth by 10% for every external hard point carrying ordnance. Active Jamming System Causes -25% to detection but when it is active, other vehicles/ bases can detect that it is jamming, and some missiles will home in on. Jamming also causes -4 to all radar guided weapons. Radar (Called DRADIS ) Range of 500 miles (805 km) in an atmosphere and 50,000 miles (80,500 km) in space, the system can identify and track up to 96 targets simultaneously, It is also capable of Terrain Following for low altitude flight. The craft can fire missiles at up to twenty four targets at the same time using this system. E.S.M. Radar Detector, Passively detects other radars being operated. Neutrino Sensor All fusion and fission reactors output neutrinos (So do stars and anti-matter systems as well). The system can also detect nuclear weapons. The ship uses a specialized magnetic field to capture and focus neutrinos into a sensor designed to detect neutrinos. The system also eliminates neutrinos from the sun although it is impossible to detect a target if the sun is directly in the sensor as well due to the sun overloading the ability of the system to detect neutrinos. The Neutrino sensor has a range of 50 miles (80 km) in an atmosphere and has a range of 5,000 miles (8,050 km) in space. The sensor has a 35% chance of being able to be able to differentiate between fusion and fission reactors. Laser Navigational System Allow flight at low altitude without use of Radar. Gives a map of the Terrain. =References= Category:Battlestar Galactica Category:Colonial Craft (TRS) Category:FTL Fighters